Welcome to Norrisville: Stuck in the world of Randy Cunningham
by RandyCunningham IsTheCheese
Summary: What would you do if suddenly, you're sucked into a TV show and you don't know how to get back to the real world? Well Kayla Storm knows what she's going to do. She's going to find the person who got her stuck in the world of Norrisville. Randy Cunningham himself... Please leave a review ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Randy: Wait a minute, so you're writing a fanfic about being stuck in a TV show. You mean Norisville's not real?! You're saying it's a cartoon!?**_

_**Me: No duh genius.**_

_**Randy: wow. Wow, that changes a lot.**_

_**Me: Can I just write the story now?**_

_**Randy: Yeah, sure.**_

_**Me: 'sighs**_** angrily'**

_This is story of an average fan of the TV show Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja named Kayla **(BTW: that is not my name) **who's life is changed forever on a perfectly normal day..._

I sit slumped on the couch, a piece of toast on a plate next to me, a can of Coke and the TV remote in my hand. It's one of those days when there is absolutely nothing on TV. My eyes read the title of the programme on each channel.

"Nope," I say to myself as I read more,"Nope... Nope... Nope... Nope... Nope - ugh! You would think that they would have at least something on! I'll watch bowling I'm so desperate!" I cry in anguish.

I continue surfing until I reached the cartoon channels. At least these will have something the slightest bit entertaining at minimum.

I browse each channel."Nothing here...or here...or - aha!" I exclaimed with glee. "Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja! How bruce is my timing?" I watch this show so much I've started speaking the Norisville-slang. I can also recite almost every line from previous episodes. I don't know wether to think of that as sad or impressive. All my friends think that I'm totally obsessed with the show but, hey, it's awesome. And there's nothing _not _to like about it. So I stay on the channel until the show starts.

"Adverts," I commentate as ads flash by,"More adverts...more adverts...more adverts - finally!"

The opening runs and I take a big bite out of my piece of toast.

"Dish ish gonna be good," I say with my mouth full when I see the sign at the bottom of the screen saying 'brand new'. I take a slurp from the Coke and put the can down next to the TV remote on the arm rest.

The episode starts with Randy in the Nomicon, trying to figure out how to do the skill it's teaching him. Classic Randy.

"OK Nomicon. Traveling through different dimensions to surprise my enemies _sounds_ bruce but its pretty hunkin' hard!" He says. Aw, what _I _wouldn't give to travel through dimensions.

The Nomicon sends a gush of wind that knocks Randy over. Hah! Classic Nomicon.

"Alright alright. I'll try it again!" He gets to his feet and stretches his arms out, palms facing out.

"Focus Randy, focus..." He says to himself and brings his arms up over his head like he's in the tree-pose for yoga.

I wonder if he realizes how shoobtastic he looks. Well at least he isn't tossing chickens this time.

Randy then lowers his arms to in front of him and moves them forward like he's pushing something invisible. Then in front of him, a glowing blue portal appears.

"Shweet!" he says happily.

Suddenly, my dog barks loudly and I jump with shock and knock my can of soda over, the contents spilling over the remote.

I glare at my dog, who's standing on the far side of the lounge, barking at the floor.

"What the juice? I'm trying to watch Randy Cunningham here!" I shout at him.

He looks up at me for a second but goes back to yapping at the tiles. I sigh and hide my face in a pillow. Stupid dog!

I here a snap and a crackle and look up from the cushion. The remote that the Coke spilt on is sparking.

"No no no no no!" I cry. If I've broken this remote, my dad will_ kill _me! I hurriedly try to dry the fizzy drink off with the corner of my shirt. My dog stops barking, whimpers and dashes out of the room.

"Yeah, you better run." I say angrily. But then I realize why he ran out. The very TV itself is sparking blue sparks.

"Oh. No. This is bad." I sit frozen to the spot.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room sizzle with the same sparks and then they turn off completely.

"This can't be happening. Please tell me I'm dreaming. Can Coke really do this?!" I ask, totally petrified.

The TV screen goes blank but a few seconds later a swirling blue portal starts to appear. Just like the one Randy created on the show. To help him travel through dimensions... But that can't be possible! It's a cartoon! I mean, I wish it was real but-

I feel a sudden pull, like the portal is sucking all the air in. Which it is! Papers and lighter objects are first to go. They spiral down into the darkness and disappear from view. Where ever the portal leads, it can't be good. Then the pillows fly away and are sucked in too.

"Nooo! All I wanted was some good TV!" I yell over the roaring sound of the portal.

I feel my legs starting to lift and I grab onto the arm of the sofa. My whole body then lifts clear of the ground and I'm holding onto the couch for dear life. I feel my grip loosening.

"No no no! Don't let go! Don't let go!"

My hands are protesting from the pain and my fingers are cramping. Then my hands let go.

"Noooooo!" I scream as I fly into the blackness of the portal. How could this happen?! Why did this happen?! Why me?!

I close my eyes tight, fearing this was my end. But to my surprise, I feel solid ground under my feet a few seconds later.

"What the juice?-" I say as my eyes flutter open. I realize I'm not in my house anymore. Nope. I'm far from it.

_**Randy: Hey...she messed up a piece of tech with a drink like I did when I went to see Grave Punchers: The Movie...**_

_**Me: except she didn't have McSquiddles with her and she's not half as dough-brained as you**_

_**Randy: yeah - hey wait a second!**_

_**Me: it's true**_

_**Randy: (folds arms)**_

_**Me: I'm just gonna do the second chapter now, OK?**_


	2. Kayla Storm, meet Randy Cunningham

_**Howard: OK. So where is she?**_

_**Me: Why don't you read and find out.**_

_**Howard: Oh come on. I know you want to tell me.**_

_**Me: no actually, I don't.**_

_**Howard: Really? Really!**_

_**Me: just read it.**_

_**Howard: reading's so hard...**_

_**Me: ugh!**_

I gaze around. This is sooo weird. Everything's too...perfect. I'm standing on some kind of lawn with a few trees dotted around. Except that the colours are all wrong. I mean, they're the usual greens and browns but...it's-it's just...there's no detail to them. It's like a drawing...like a cartoon...

Wait a minute. A cartoon? It can't be. How would that be possible? There's only one way to see if I'm right. I peer around one of the trees. I see the black outline of a building wall in the distance. What if it is - no. No. It could be any high school. But I should check it out anyway. I start off walking down the lawn, trying to think straight. I can't believe that all this has happened in, like, one minute. Actually, I think I have to tell myself that I kinda have to accept the fact that my whole life is extremely messed up at this moment and I have to suck it up and figure out what is going on. Without freaking out.

The building that I saw earlier looms up in front of me. Huh. Its a lot closer than I thought it was.

This appears to be only the back of the construction because there is no paint on these walls and dumpsters are lined up against it. Again, things look too equal. But, hey, I told myself to ignore strange things, no matter how weird they get, so that's what I'm gonna do.

I turn right and walk down the white painted wall running down the rolling lawns. Whatever this building is, it sure is big. Like they're housing a zoo or something.

As I reach further down the wall, windows start to appear. I catch my reflection out of the corner of my eye as I pass a window. But something wasn't right about it. I hurry to the next one and look at my reflection. But I don't think I am prepared to see what I see. The person I see isn't me...it's an animated 14 year old girl with the same wavy brown hair that I have. Except that, yet again, it's all to perfect. Not a piece of hair out of place. Not a blemish on my face. A small scream escapes my lips. The reflection has the same bamboozled expression that I presume I have. I slowly move my left hand to behind my neck. So does the reflection. Then I notice something strange about the fingers in the window. There not the long and rounded at the top fingers I have. There short and...rectangular! My eyes widen in total and utter terror. My gaze slowly lowers to my own hands. And they look exactly like the reflection's. This is creepiness I can't ignore.

This time I scream full-out. This is beyond weird! This is-this is- wait. I only know one kind of animation that looks like this. And that is...

Suddenly, a person dressed in a black ninja suit leaps off the top of the building and lands in front of me.

"I heard a scream. Is everything OK?" Says the Ninja of Norisville.

I'm shaking all over. I point a single finger at him, my eyes twitching in disbelief. With that, I pass out onto the floor.

**Randy's POV**

This girl just passed out in front of me. What the juice! I mean, I know girls go crazy for the Ninja, but this? This is insane (Not that girls shouldn't be fainting when they see me or anything). But this is blacking out in horror. Horror of what? A window? Now, I can understand being terrified of chickens - those things are creepy! - but a window? That's just messed up in the brain.

I bend down and examine the person. No one I've seen before...

"Hellooo? Anybody home?" I ask, hoping to wake her up. No response. I gently nudge her with one foot. Still nothing.

"OK. Time to take desperate measures," I say as I draw a ninja ball from my suit.

"Ninja Water Ball," I drop the ball lightly onto the girls face and it explodes with small splashes of water.

The brunette sits upright quicker than a wink. "Who. what. where. when. why. how?" She splutters.

Wow. Water Balls are effective, note to self.

The girl scrabbles to her feet and looks around frantically, green jade eyes wide.

"Hey, chillax. The Ninja's here," I say comfortingly.(_Beep beep! Nut job alert! Dead ahead!)_

She stops and stares at me, speechless, so I change subject.

"OK OK. So what's your name?"

"Kayla Storm."

"Right. And where you from?"

Kayla cocks an eyebrow at me. "What are you, a stalker?"

I hold up my hands in defense,"Just wanna know."

She sighs and looks at the ground,"Well Randy, lets just say I'm from a long way from here."

Now it's my turn to be wide-eyed.

"How-how d-d-do you know my-" I stutter in shock.

Kayla looks up at me,"Like I said: A long way from here."

_**Howard: Wow. Is she like a mind-reader or something?**_

_**Me: Seriously? Have you not been paying any attention you chowder head! She watches Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja on TV back in the real world so obviously she knows!**_

_**Howard: ooooh. Right**_

_**Me: ugh! (Slaps own forehead in frustration) I don't know why I bother!**_


	3. I don't like her, Cunningham

_**Heidi: Wowsers! TV can do bad things to you!**_

_**Me: Tell me about it**_

_**Heidi: But I still want to encourage all my fans out there to keep watching my gossip reports :)**_

_**Me: ...**_

_**Heidi: What?-**_

_**Me: -And on with the story we go!**_

**Howard's POV**

Cunningham has gone a little far this time.

"So you expect me to believe that there is a girl outside who's come from a different dimension because you created a portal that sucked her through and now you have to get her back? Really Cunningham? Really?"

"I'm telling the truth Howard! And she knows I'm..._you known who__" _he whispers.

I'm still not buying this. "Well how does she know?"

"Well she says she watches me on TV..."

"Gasp! Stalker!"

"No no! Not like that. Like a...like a...like a TV show."

I burst out laughing. "Oh good one Cunningham, good one," I say as I wipe a laughter tear from my eye. I look up and see he looks dead serious.

"Oh come on! You can't expect to trick me with that kinda stuff," I say,"if some how you opened that portal brought her from 'another dimension' then how come there aren't more people. Cause if this was a TV program(in a shoobed world), surly more people then just one were watching? But like I said. It didn't happen."

Cunningham folds his arms. "yeah well, then she's a pretty bruce liar," he says angrily.

"How do I know you're not a liar too?" I ask as I point a finger at him,"I haven't even _seen_ the girl."

The bell for lunch rings as I finish my sentence.

"Then I'll show you now," says Cunningham.

I fold my arms disbelievingly. "Yeah this better be quick. It Taco Tuesday today."

Randy lifts an eyebrow,"you're _really _going to eat those after the squirrel thing?"

"Huh! Like I'm gonna turn down tacos! Besides, it tastes like chicken."

I see Cunningham shudder but then he heads down the hall to the entrance of the school with me trailing behind him.

**Kayla's POV**

'_Just wait here. I'll be back in a second,' _he had said. Yeah right.

Based on my knowledge of Randy, I should have know I would be here a while. I mean, he's probably just heard that Grave Punchers 7 is coming out or something ridiculous like that.

Right now, I'm sitting against a tree, my knees pressed against my chest. I examine the various qualities of cartoon me that I can see. I've got the same clothes as I was wearing in the real world but, like everything else, less detailed. I seem to have the same body shape as well. Long skinny legs, slender arms_** (Slender...dun dun dun!) **_and big feet. My shoes have changed though. I guess they're McKicks 'cause those are all the rage right now.

There is a rustling in the bushes and Randy screeches to a halt in front of me.

"Oh. You're still here. Good." He says.

"No Randy. I'm not here. I ran away to McFist to ask him if he would help," I say sarcastically.

There is then a loud cry and a 'thud' as Howard trips over a twig and face-plants the floor.

"Nice one Howard. New world record. 'Only person to trip over something as small as their brain'," I say.

He scowls at me. "OK, A- my brain is not that big and B- How do you know me?"

I look from him to Randy. He shrugs, "He won't believe me."

I look back at Howard,"it's because I'm a mind-reader Howard," I say sarcastically again.

Howard gasps,"I knew it!"

"Of course I'm not, you dough-brain!"

"Oh. Then how do you know?" He asks.

I sigh. "Randy told you already."

Howard almost chokes. "Wha- no. It can't be. OK you two, this prank isn't funny!" he has a moment of clarity, "If you 'watch the show' then you should know everything we know! What's the ninja suit made of!" He smiles. He thinks I don't know.

"Tengu feathers."

"Ha! Wrong! It's made of Teng-wait, what?"

"Tengu feathers," I say again.

Howard points a shaky finger at me,"She's scary."

"Hey, at least she isn't a German exchange student," says Randy.

Howard narrows his eyes at me. "How do we know..."

I smile wickedly and put on a German accent,"I am Kayla. Hallo! Now you say, hallo!"

The two boys jump almost three feet in the air with shock.

"She is!" Howard screamed.

I'm almost killing myself laughing.

"I'm kidding! You two are sooo gullible!"

Randy calms down but Howard is still frowning at me.

"I don't like her Cunningham. Killer German robots are nothing to joke about." He says waaaay too seriously.

"Well Howard, what do you propose we do then?" Asks Randy.

Howard thinks for a moment then says,"Abandon her and go back to are normal lives!"

Who didn't see that coming.

"Gee, I feel loved right now," I mutter glumly.

Randy shakes his head. "No Howard, this is my mess, I've got to fix it."

"Have fun with that," says Howard,"_I'm _going to get some tacos." And he starts to walk away.

Randy is looking at me thoughtfully. Then he says over his shoulder, "Hey Howard, do you think we look alike."

Howard stops and turns around. "Me and you? No way!"

"No no. I meant me and Kayla."

I look up at Randy, confused.

"oooooh. Yeah kinda," says Howard,"Why do you want to know?"

"Yeah. I'm not going out with you or anything," I say suspiciously.

Randy blushes. "I didn't mean that. I'm just thinking. We can't leave you here to hide in the woods-"

"Yes we can," says Howard hopefully. I glare at him.

"No we can't," says Randy,"So I've got a plan."

**Heidi: Ugh. My brothers so stupid.**

**Howard: Hey! I can here you!**

**Heidi: This isn't your chapter! Beat it!**

**Me: Is he always like that?**

**Heidi: Pretty much. But his friend Mandy isn't too bad.**

**Me: Um, I think 'Randy isn't too bad' is the thing you're looking for?**

**Heidi: No. No that doesn't sound right...**


	4. Cameras are everywhere

_**Flute Girl: Thish is a pretty cool shtory**_

_**Me: Thanks. Just a quick question, did your parents name you Flute Girl?**_

_**Flute Girl: Well ya. When I wash born shomeone gave me a flute ash a gift and my dad shed 'Lets name her, Guitar Girl' but my mom shed Flute Girl might suit me more.**_

_**Me:...ok. *Says 'messed up' while pretending to cough*. On with the story.**_

_**Randy's POV**_

Us trio of freshman stand outside of P-Slimz office. Me, Howard and Kayla with her fake ID in her hand. Howard and I had forged her a ID with a few scraps of paper and a picture I took with my phone and I must say, me and Howard could be criminals some day cause it looks pretty convincing. I mean, yeah sure there's glue dripping out of one side and its a bit torn on a few pages but, hey, I'm convinced.

I knock on the principal's door and he tells us to come in. We each site down on a chair in front of his desks.

"Now, Mr Cunningham," he says way too cheerfully,"What do you need?"

I clear my throat and begin.

**5 Minutes later**

"That is wonderful that your cousin wants to spend sometime at our school. And that ID is very convincing." Says the principal.

Me and Howard look at each other and grin. I see Kayla rolling her eyes at Slimovitz gullible-ness. Hey, she should be happy she got in.

"And I will make sure you are all put into the same class together." Says P-Slimz

Howard scowls next to me. He's seriously _still _against her? Wow, he can hold a grudge.

"Now off you go. You've got PE."

Kayla's eyes grow as big as the moon. "P-P-P-PE?! With C-C-Couch Green?!"

Im worried she's gonna faint (again!) so I bustle she and Howard out of the door.

"We'll thank you for your time Principal Slimovitz. We really should be going. Thanks again. Goodbye." I say hurriedly as I push them out and slam the door.

I turn on Kayla,"What was that about!" I question.

"C-c-c-couch-"

"Yes yes. I am aware that we have a psycho as a gym teacher. But if you do know all there is about Norrisville then you can't go blurting it around. Most people don't even _know _the teachers when they come here for the first time. But now P-Slimz is gonna get suspicious because some new girl KNEW EVERYTHING!" I exclaims as I throws my hands up in the air.

Everyone in the corridor out side of the principal's office stop and stare at me. It's dead quiet.

"Ok people, move along. Nothing to see here. Just...helping my cousin." I say nervously.

Heidi steps forward from the crowd with her Me-Cam.

"Wowsers! A new girl? And you're yelling at her?" She says angrily.

I try to think of and excuse. "What? No! No! Im not yelling she's just...hard at hearing?"

"Boo the hater!" Says someone in the crowd and then everyone starts to boo as well.

"No, it's fine!" says Kayla, "this is a thing we do!"

Everybody stops booing after she says that.

"Oh. OK," says Heidi and the crowd disperses and goes back to what they were doing. Me and Howard are shocked at how fast they left.

Kayla scratched her head,"Huh. I did not think that would work..."

"You have skill," I admit.

"Thanks. But it's just here. Back home, people aren't like that _at all."_

Suddenly there is a crash and a thud outside the school. We all look through one of the bigger windows to see two robo-apes having an argument and shoving each other.

"They're like a bunch of kids!" Kayla exclaims.

"Agreed. Well, actually a bunch of metal, sword-in-the-hand kids but, yeah. A bunch of kid nether the less." I say as I pull out the mask. "I've probably got to go take care of that. Catch you later." And I dash away.

** No ones POV**

"Viceroy, with these cameras all over Norrisville High, are you sure we're gonna find the ninja?" He asks while sitting in front of a giant panel of different images."I mean we did leave the area with the bigger windows out."

Viceroy comes up behind him,"Positive. Besides, I'm getting cameras set up there right now. I sent two robo-apes to set them up but they seem to be taking a while."

McFist turns around to face Viceroy. "Did you send those two who are always arguing?"

Viceroy smiled guiltily,"Oops."

"You fool! Now the Ninjas gonna find them!"

Suddenly a voice on on of the camera images draws their attention. It's that ginger haired boy that they have captured 1000 times.

_"So you know everything about the ninja? Like his weaknesses and stuff?" _he says to a girl with long brown hair walking next to him.

_"Yeah. I guess," _the girl says, _"I know his identity and his weaponry and the Nomicon advise and stuff."_

McFist and Viceroy just stare at the screen open mouthed.

"Wow," says McFist,"We've been really behind. WE NEED THIS GIRL!" He yells.

Viceroy walks over to his computer and searches for a match to the person they saw.

"Hannibal, there's no one in the records of Norrisville High like her. In the records of the whole town!" He exclaims.

"She can't of just come out of no where!" McFist says frustratedly.

"Oh wait," says Viceroy as a new student is added to the Norrisville High records,"here she is. It says here her name is...Kayla Storm. On her ID it says she from...Bruceville? There's no such place!"

McFist clenches his fists. "It doesn't matter, Viceroy. As long as we've got a match, she can come from Mars for all I care! Send in the chainsaw were-wolves!"

_**Me: sorry to all readers who read this. It's a pretty lousy chapter.**_

_**Flute Girl: I don't shink itsh that bad.**_

_**Me: oh no, Flute Girl. Its rubbish. Sorry to the readers again.**_


End file.
